Good Luck Mum
by SmartieBlondie
Summary: Athena was yelling at Poseidon. Nothing new right? But what happens when she goes too far? Pothena and some Other couples just on the side. Three shot. Warning some swearing, and mildly mature content. Rated 13 and up.
1. Crossing the Unspoken Line

Athena was once again yelling at Poseidon. He didn't really do anything to deserve it either. He was a few minutes late for a council meeting that wasn't even very important.

He would have been early as per usual, but he was still shaken from the divorce of Amphritrite when she and Triton had sided with Gaia.

He was just standing there. Erect as a statue listening, but not throwing anything back. He was too weary. Too emotionally drained. He only came to the meeting to see her anyways.

"You know what Poseidon! I hate you! I really really hate you! And if you need me to swear on the Great River I won't hesitate too!" Athena yelled at him. You did not need to be a Wisdom Goddess to see the tears forming in the Sea Gods eyes, and understand that what she had said impacted him hard.

All of a sudden Athena realized the true brute force of what she had said, and remembered what Poseidon was going through at the moment. She realized what a fool she was to yell at him for nothing. Especially at this time in his immortal life.

But it was too late. Poseidon flashed away to his underwater palace. He lay down in his blue, Queen sized, bed and shed one tear. One tear. That's all. For he knew if he let anything else out he would not be able to fix the dam for all he was worth.

Athena was overcome with guilt. How could she have said that. How could he have been so cruel? She knew where Poseidon might be though. So she flashed into his room just in time to see the tear drop off his face.

She walked up to him slowly. He did not even know she was there it seemed. And that was so. The God was too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice Athena.

'_Why did she say that? Did she mean it?_' He asked himself. '_Of course she did moron! She is __**Athena**__! You mad the mistake of falling in love with the goddess who hated your immortal guts most of all!_' Himself shouted back. Poseidon somehow managed to look even more defeated.

Athena knew he did not need words. She may have done something foolish but she was not a complete idiot. Besides she often had to comfort Aphrodite when her couples went wrong, or even a few times when she felt guilt about cheating on Hephaestus.

She simply lay down next to him and wrapped a soothing arm around his waist. Poseidon put his head in the crook if her neck and shed a few silent tears.

'_One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven... Eight... Nine...Ten._' Athena counted. Poseidon looked up at her and smiled. But it instantly vanished to be replaced with a confused and lost look. it was obvious he was silently asking on why she was here.

"I'm so sorry Poseidon. I don't hate you. I really don't. Forgive me?" Athena said.

Poseidon's only answer was to get in a sitting position with Athena, wrap his arms around her slender waist and kiss her gently.

To his great surprise and delight, the Goddess kissed him back. It was gentle but it was also demanding. The broke out of it and their foreheads touched. And for the first time in seven months Poseidon smiled. A smile of happiness. Of pure bliss.

Athena copied it. Athena giggled. 'Her giggle is cute...' Poseidon remarked mentally. (AN:Like father like son, eh?) Her grey eyes sparkled and she out her finger on Poseidon's chin and kissed him again.

"Hey," Poseidon said after the kiss "here's an interesting fact I bet you didn't know." "And what's that?" Asked Athena playfully. "That I love you." Poseidon mumbled as he went in for another kiss.

Athena's hands travelled to his hair and she twirled some of the raven locks. "I love you too." She mumbled back as Poseidon wrapped his arms around her slender waist and they fell into a full on make out session.

In her mind she took back her Maiden Vow. She wanted to be able to kiss the Ruler of the Sea's to her hearts content without that little bugger.


	2. Zeus's Rage

-One Week Later at Yet Another Pointless Council Meeting-

It was the same old thing. Hera yelling at Zeus about his unfaithfulness. Demeter yelling at Hades to eat more cereal as he yelled back that her cereal obsession was way out of hand. Apollo and Artemis were arguing on who was born first, and Hermes was scolding his cell phone snakes. Ares was just yelling at Hephasteus for the sake of it, and Aphrodite was humming away a Justing Beiber song.

But silence reigned as Poseidon and Athena walked into the throne room. It wasn't their presence that caused it. No. It was that they were talking. Not yelling. Not screaming. Not arguing or glaring. Not shouting or maiming. PTalking.

Athena followed Poseidon to his throne and they both changed to their godly forms. Poseidon then say down. And everyone's mouths hung open in shock. Not the 'Poseidon sat his ass down'. No. But for the fact that Athena plopped right down on his lap and he put his arm around her waist and nodded to signal the meeting should start.

Athena snuggled her head in the crook of his neck and he kissed the top of her head.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Zeus boomed over Aphrodite's crazed giggling between shouts of "POTHENA!"

"To discuss matters on Olympus of course, brother dearest. " Replied Poseidon sarcastically. Athena grinned and snuggled deeper into her boyfriends neck so she could laugh.

"WHY ARE YOU HOLDING MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT!" Zeus boomed not taking any heed to Poseidon's earlier comment.

"Because she's my girlfriend. Duh brother. I suppose she got her brains from her mothers side then." Poseidon retorted and Athena snuggled even deeper grinning madly and giggling a giggle only the Sea god could hear.

"No! She is a maiden! I forbid this!" Athena knew Poseidon would take care of this as she could not, for her giggles downright refused to subside.

"Eh... She gave up her maiden vow last week, and you cannot forbid it. She is a grown goddess." Poseidon shot back, calm as ever.

"I AM THE KING!" Zeus bellowed.

"And I am the kings BROTHER!" Bellowed Poseidon right back. A few of Athena's giggles could now be heard.

"WHAT KIND OF TRICK IS THIS! POTION? PRANK!?" Zeus shouted. "His face looks like a pomegranate" Poseidon mentally told all the gods and goddesses on the Throne Rom except for the king making them all laugh.

Hades summoned a pomegranate pin and pinned it to Zeus's shirt, in turn creating more barely suppressed chuckles and giggles.

"Err... Zeus. No trickie. Athena Poseidon girlfriend. Poseidon Athena boyfriend." Poseidon said slowly as if talking to a child.

Athena's giggles finally subsided as her father starred bellowing again. "IMPOSSIBLE! THIS IS A TRICK!" Poseidon shook his head and grinned. Athena pit her head up, her grey eyes glittering with mischief.

Poseidon turned to her and they kissed. A slow, passionate, kiss sure to infipuriate the king. In the end the meeting closed early and Zeus had to be dragged away, only subdued by Hera whispering in his ear. Everyone knew that it wasn't censored.


	3. A Ham Covered Apollo

**AN: First off, I'm really sorry about the last chapter! So to make it up here's a blue cookie: (::) Yum! **

* * *

Everyone had gotten over the fact that Athena and Poseidon were dating and a few of the gods and goddesses decided to go to camp to see their children.

Poseidon and Athena walked down the Half-Blood Hill and past Thalia's pine tree hand-in-hand with Apollo, Hermes, Aphrodite who was holding hands with Hephaestus, Ares, and Demeter.

Aphrodite dumped Ares a little while after Poseidon and Athena started dating, because she talked with Athena who told her something that lived up to her title as Wisdom Goddess. 'You are the goddess of love. Think. Which is more precious. Love or Lust?' She had told her, and she knew then she had to rekindle with Hephaestus.

When they walked in all eyes were turned. The gods and Goddesses immediately went to their children's tables. Except for Athena and Poseidon. This made both Percy and the Athena cabin confused.

Then came the silence.

Then a few forks clattered onto plates.

Silence again.

Athena and Poseidon walked into the room. They were holding hands and smiling while having a normal conversation. As they neared the Athena table the Goddess kissed his cheek and sat down next to Malcom.

Annabeth smiled. Percy went a different way. He jumped up and pumped a fist in the air yelling out a mantra of "YES!"s and "NO MORE WISDOM GODDESS SCARING POOR SEAWEED BRAIN!" Poseidon and his son high fived, equal lopsided grins on their faces.

While his father sat, down Percy gave a victory dance and then followed his fathers example.

Athena and the Architect of Olympus chuckled. Annabeth leaned over the table and said to her mother, "Good luck. You'll need it."

Poseidon and his son sat up and ever slowly, ever menacingly looked over at poor Apollo. His children - Being taught by Chiron - wisely moved back. For he had decided that now was the perfect time to eat a big plate of sushi.

The unfortunate Apollo then was cpvered in saltwater and Pihranna's with a water bubble around them. Took the guy ten minutes to recover.

"And don't do it again!" Shouted Percy and his father in total sync, as they threw ham and other assorted meats at him for a bit.

"I already have the lucky charm on my shopping list." Athena whispered back to her daughter watching her boyfriend and his son chuck chunks of meat at the Sun God.

* * *

**AN: Whew! did it! Everyone congratulate moi! Just kidding. But thanks a lot guys for reading my stuff, reviewing, and favpuriting. It actually means alot.**


End file.
